1997
Major Events Season4Silhouette.png|Barney & Friends Logo barneyhomevideologo.PNG|Barney Home Video Silhouette Logo 1997 18856 312087336275 699456275 5319333 7736063 n.jpg|Cast of Season 4 (without Maria and Mr. Boyd) barneymandela.jpg|Barney Meets Nelson Mandela (March 24) barneygreatadventurebts.jpg|Filming Barney's Great Adventure (July-August 1997) Actimates barney box.jpg|Actimates Barney is Released (September 11) Herbew barney.png|Hachaverim Shel Barney (Israel Production) Silhouette *January 14: Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Run, Jump, Skip and Sing are released to stores. *March 18: Barney's Colors & Shapes is released to stores. *Early April: Production for Season 4 began *April 15: Barney's Big Surprise, the soundtrack, is released to stores, after being sold exclusively at performances. *May 6: Barney's Musical Scrapbook is released to stores. *July 1: The updated version of Barney Magazine is released *July 8: Camp WannaRunnaRound is released to stores *Late July: Production for Barney's Great Adventure began *September 1: Hachaverim Shel Barney premiered in Israel. *September 2: Barney's Adventure Bus is released to stores. *September 11: Actimates Barney, Actimates TV Pack (along with Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!), Actimates PC Pack are released to stores. *September 30: Happy Holidays Love, Barney is released to stores. *November 3: All Barney & Friends episodes become encoded with signals to interact with the Actimates Barney doll. *November 4: Barney's Good Day, Good Night is released to stores. *November 17: Season 4 Premieres *November 27: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ perform Imagine in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *December 12: Season 4 finale *Mid-December: Barney's Big Surprise is filmed at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. *The launch of www.barneyonline.com Barney & Friends Season 4 (1997) Firstdayofschool.jpg|1. First Day of School (11/17/1997)|link=First Day of School Iseverybodyhappy.jpg|2. Is Everybody Happy? (11/18/1997)|link=Is Everybody Happy? Penniesnickelsdimes.jpg|3. Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (11/19/1997)|link=Pennies, Nickels, Dimes Wevegotrhythm.jpg|4. We've Got Rhythm (11/20/1997)|link=We've Got Rhythm Ticktockclocks.jpg|5. Tick Tock Clocks! (11/21/1997)|link=Tick Tock Clocks! Waitingformrmacrooney.jpg|6. Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (11/24/1997)|link=Waiting for Mr. MacRooney Let'sbuildtogether.jpg|7. Let's Build Together (11/25/1997)|link=Let's Build Together Itstradition.jpg|8. It's Tradition (11/26/1997)|link=It's Tradition Apictureofhealth!.jpg|9. A Picture of Health (11/27/1997)|link=A Picture of Health Playball!.jpg|10. Play Ball! (11/28/1997)|link=Play Ball! ADifferentKindofMystery.jpg|11. A Different Kind of Mystery (12/1/1997)|link=A Different Kind of Mystery Goingonabearhunt.jpg|12. Going on a Bear Hunt (12/2/1997)|link=Going on a Bear Hunt Letseat.jpg|13. Let's Eat (12/3/1997)|link=Let's Eat Treemendoustrees.jpg|14. Tree-Mendous Trees (12/4/1997)|link=Tree-Mendous Trees Goodcleanfun.jpg|15. Good, Clean Fun! (12/5/1997)|link=Good, Clean Fun! Easybreezyday.jpg|16. Easy, Breezy Day! (12/8/1997)|link=Easy, Breezy Day! Allmixedup.jpg|17. All Mixed Up (12/9/1997)|link=All Mixed Up Ohbrothershesmysister.jpg|18. Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (12/10/1997)|link=Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Onceapondatime.jpg|19. Once a Pond a Time (12/11/1997)|link=Once a Pond a Time EIEIO.jpg|20. E-I-E-I-O (12/12/1997)|link=E-I-E-I-O Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Brooks /Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (debut) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (debut) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Mitch Loborvich *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles Directors *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle Music Director *Bob Singleton *David Bernard Wolf Category:Timelines